The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, such as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) gas turbine systems.
Gas turbine engines are used in a wide variety of applications, such as power generation, aircraft, and various machinery. Gas turbine engines generally combust a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustor section to generate hot combustion products, which then drive one or more turbine stages of a turbine section. The turbine stages, when driven by the hot combustion products, generate torque to drive a shaft. The rotating shaft, in turn, drives one or more compressor stages of a compressor section, and can also drive an electrical generator of the gas turbine engine to produce electrical energy. During operation, it may be desirable to measure one or more properties of a particular gas flow to improve control of the gas turbine engine. Furthermore, it may be desirable to improve the acquisition of measurement data to improve efficiency and reduce losses in the gas turbine engine.